


Nothing To Lose

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Not Me, Nor You, Only We [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aaminah is the only one who doesn't get hurt, Guns, Hurt Sugawara, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutants, Oneshot, Rescue Fic, Save them, Sorta miltary but not quite, Violence, Weapons, bike chase, hurt Daichi, legit, train chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: They'd taken him.He'd fucked up and they'd taken him.He frowned at the floor, eyes welling up with tears and he furiously scrunched his eyes closed, face twisting into a grimace. Rain plastered his hair to his temples, to his cheeks, masking the saline tracks on his face.He pressed his lips tightly together, looking up to the yellow and black Kawasaki Ninja crumpled on the floor just feet away.No.They couldn't have him.They might've taken him.But they weren't about to keep him.





	Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey am not dead. Just been busy, this is a little something I wrote to get through writer's block. It was originally going to be a multichapter story but I've decided to just post things as and when I write them, so hello new series!
> 
> This is actually part one of a specific event, the second part has been started, but it will take a while for it to be completed so stay tuned!

The dirt beneath him was wet, sodden, and mixed with rain water. His fingers clenched into the mud, gravel cutting into his fingertips and jarring him.

Lightning cast ghostly shadows of the trees onto the muddy ground as thunder roared overhead, rain drenched his cold body and made his clothes heavy. The smell of pine was overwhelming.

They'd taken him.

He'd fucked up and they'd _taken him_.

He frowned at the floor, eyes welling up with tears and he furiously scrunched his eyes closed, face twisting into a grimace. Rain plastered his hair to his temples, to his cheeks, masking the saline tracks on his face.

He pressed his lips tightly together, looking up to the yellow and black Kawasaki Ninja crumpled on the floor just feet away.

 _No_.

They couldn't have him.

They might've taken him.

But they weren't about to keep him.

Sugawara opened his eyes, steeling his resolve as he climbed from his position of penance.

He was going to get Daichi back.

The sky sparked into life again, white hot fire igniting the sky overhead, the thunder almost deafening, and the rain unrelenting.

He snarled at the sky, climbing to his feet and wincing at the pain in his side.

He was going to be lucky if he'd escaped the beating without broken bones.

He slicked the hair back from his face, muddy hands streaking steel-grey locks with dirty brown, his face stained with the same ruddy dirt mixed with his own blood. He swiped at his face, wet fabric rubbing uncomfortably against congealing blood on his upper lip.

He shakily walked to the motorbike, cursing himself as the adrenaline faded enough for him to feel the pain in every limb; in every part of his body.

He pulled the hunk of metal from where it'd fallen, hoisting it up and letting out a cry of pain at the burning agony ripping through his chest.

_Definitely something broken._

He swung his leg over the dirt-crusted body of the bike, wheezing shallow inhales to catch his breath.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Daichi didn't deserve this...

It was his fault.

_It was all his fault._

He never should've made contact with Daichi.

But now he already had; already put the other man in danger.

Like hell was he going to let his enemies have him.

He steadied himself with palms flat in front of him, glaring forward with determination in his eyes, aglow as lightning ripped through the cloud layer.

_Yes._

_This would do_.

He clutched the handles and revved up the engine, bike speeding free from its muddy confines as he bore down on the dirt path.

Free from the conifers.

Free from the muddy, skirmish scarred ground.

Free from the place he'd watched the sunset illuminate approaching storm clouds with Daichi, from where he’d lain himself bare for the other man.

He sped through puddles, sending a tsunami of water from his path, the water hissing in protest at his intrusion.

He could feel the slick ground offering little traction and he fought to keep the bike upright, leaning forward and lowering his centre of gravity as he pressed on against the driving rain, slanting into his face and compromising his grip on the handles. His hands clasped tighter, chilled fingers not letting go as one single headlight painted the way forward with light.

The dirt path careened dangerously close to the black waters of the river, ripples carving their way across usually still waters, wind creating inky troughs and charcoal crests on the surface.

A stone.

The front wheel slipping.

"Shit!" He panted, just barely able to catch the front of the bike before it plunged into the abyss below him.

Under the shelter of the rocky outcrops, the dirt track was still sodden, sticky with wet streaks of mud, dry patches kicking up and dirtying his bike further; catching his lungs and making him cough, his chest screaming at his involuntary function.

Under the slabs of stone he found himself shivering, body convulsing and trembling from the wet cold of the air.

He grit his teeth, changing gear and speeding up, ducking low to avoid the roots from trees metres above him.

Lashing shrouds of rain again.

Hydroplaning.

Suddenly.

Skidding.

His left side hit the ground first, the rear of the bike swinging out and away from his body.

"No!"

Stopping on an insecure crop of land, just away from the river's edge.

Sugawara was quick to run to the bike, ignoring the furious pain underneath torn and tattered clothes.

He hauled it up the bank and away from the edge, taking a moment to exhale in relief before jumping back on and flooring it once more.

Finally he pulled clear of the unforgivingly cold water's edge, but he hadn't gone even three minutes before his next hurdle presented itself.

The cliff edge.

He knew beneath him would be the train line to the old waste management centre.

The route he needed to take.

He lowered his centre of gravity again, driving over the edge and succumbing to gravity.

His stomach flipped, abdomen being stung by the wind and rain as his shirt lifted from his torso. The wind bit at his cheeks and every last exposed piece of skin, rain hitting him like pellets.

Nausea tumbled over him in waves and he hoisted himself up just slightly, the bike impacting the train tracks before he settled back onto the seat, pushing forward.

Wooden sleepers jerked the bike under him, pebbles and stones making his journey no simpler. He could see the orange and red lighting of the tunnel rapidly approaching.

The freight line.

On the other side of that tunnel he'd find Daichi.

He pushed the bike into maximum, wet hair finally being swept from his face from the rush of cold air in the tunnel.

White lights.

A roar that stilled the rush of cool air, replaced it with its own.

The train.

_The fucking train._

Fuck.

_"Shit!"_

He swerved right, narrowly avoiding the freight train heading his direction on the Southbound tracks.

He breathed a sigh of relief, coming clear of the tunnel and its harsh industrial lights.

The barest sliver of moonlight was now visible through the lifting clouds, the storm passing relatively fast.

He slowed down, slowing the bike to what felt like a crawl in comparison to his earlier speeds.

Sugawara looked around for a place to hide the bike, settling on a location behind a large pile of crushed metal.

He could hear the sound of an aeroplane taking off overhead, the airport only minutes away on foot.

He quickly looked around, eyes settling on the chain linked fence he knew all too well. Sugawara climbed it, swinging his weight over the top of the fence and landing on hard, cold concrete.

He slipped into the shadows, gluing himself to the side of a container of scrap metal.

He peered around the edge.

"Sugawara Koushi," the cock of a slide, Sugawara jolted and froze, glancing behind him through the corner of his eyes as he raised his hands, "how lovely to see you."

Sugawara remained silent, biting on the inside of his lip.

A train screeched along the tracks beside them, Sugawara quickly drowning the sound out when the barrel of a gun kissed the back of his head.

"You're oddly docile," a hand ghosted over his swollen side, making him inhale a hiss of pain, "could it be we've finally broken you?" The hand fisted against his broken ribs.

 _"Fuck!!"_ He spat, falling to his knees and clutching his roaring side, bowing over himself.

He gasped and panted, desperately trying to draw in a breath through the pain.

A hand fisted in his hair this time, twisting his silver strands around their fingers and tugging hard.

"Let's go, boss'll be happy to see you."

Sugawara was left with no choice but to follow his captor, fingers wound tightly in his hair and pulling with just enough strength to subdue him, his hand preoccupied with his injured side.

"Where is he?" He rasped, looking around with frantic eyes as he was forced into an abandoned loading bay.

"Where's who?" He opponent asked, a lilting sneer to his tone.

"Don't shit with me, Sato, where's Daichi?!"

"Oh? So you and the captain do have that kind of relationship." A pearly smirk, a sly chuckle. "How hilarious. Sugawara Koushi and captain Sawamura Daichi. And here I was thinking Aaminah had been lying."

Fear lanced through Sugawara's body at the mention of his partner's name.

What?

"Where is she?!" Sugawara grew enraged, pulling free from the hold on his head and drawing the weapon tucked away in his coat. "Where's Aaminah?!"

"Koushi!"

The voice drew his attention skyward to the first floor balcony, a flash of orange and bioluminescent skin.

"Aaminah..." He breathed, feeling as if the air had been stolen from his body. "What are you—"

He never did get a chance to finish before the woman lunged at him and he was faced with glorious light blue eyes; like ice.

"I don't like being second best, _especially_ to someone like cap'n Sawamura." She muttered dryly before her foot made contact with Sugawara's abdomen, driving into him and sending him backwards. "So I thought I'd knock you down a peg."

Sugawara collided with the floor, rolling and feeling cold, broken tiles cut into his face. He always forgot just how _light_ the woman was, despite her large size and muscular physique she was hollow boned, easily able to perch on his shoulder and he'd barely feel the weight at all.

Despite this, her kicks were nothing to scoff at.

Aaminah's hips swayed with each step, her long, powerful tail rearing up behind her. She drew nearer with a confident walk, looking down her nose at Sugawara.

She pursed her lips, "are you being reminded just why you should fear my kind?" The mutant questioned, her foot driving into his chest and pinning him to the floor.

Sugawara grasped her ankle, pushing upward to try and relieve the pressure.

"Aaminah—" He grunted.

"Silence, human!" She roared, her foot lifting only to be replaced by her tail whipping around his neck, the muscular bulk of her body carrying through into the sturdy appendage.

He was lifted into the air, fingers grappling at the mutant's tail, desperate for air. He grit his teeth, raising his weapon.

"I'm going to remind you exactly our difference in power, Koushi."

His left hand gripped her tail tightly, tugging as he aimed for her face, avoiding the pattern that adorned her left side, her power seal, and fired his weapon.

As expected Aaminah dodged, but the attack still nicked her right cheek and her tail loosened enough for him to slip free, he put distance between them.

She snarled, "sonova—"

Sugawara landed on his feet, eyes wide as the woman stalked towards him, speeding up, running forward.

He barely dodged.

"You could never be second best! But if you feel the need to attack me then I'll put you in your place, mutant!"

Not so simple when they'd both trained together for almost eighteen years. He knew her attacks inside out; as she knew his.

Movement caught his eye.

Two men gripping a body tight, restraining arms and leading the captive to a waiting train.

 _Daichi_.

"Daichi!"

"Don't take your eyes off me, Koushi!" Aaminah hissed with a feral tone, baring her fanged teeth to him as she raced towards him.

This time he fired his gun, missing his target but causing her to retreat.

"Kill him, Aaminah!" Sato called out from his position.

Sugawara froze, turning back to Aaminah to see her coming for him again.

_Why?_

She hated to be bossed around!

She lunged and he realised he had no time to dodge.

Sugawara's arms outstretched and he grasped her hands tightly, feeling her claws struggle for purchase on his wrists.

Instead he used her weight against her, spinning once before releasing her hands, swinging her towards Sato.

What he didn't expect was how she took the other man down with her.

Sugawara knew her well.

Knew her every move.

All she had to do was use her tail; her claws; her feet; anything! She just needed to stop her momentum.

Instead he saw her take Sato to the floor.

One second.

She didn't turn around.

Two seconds.

She didn't look at Sugawara.

Three seconds.

Her attention was solely on the man under her.

"Aren't you coming?" She finally looked over he shoulder, through her unruly dark-purple bangs.

Sugawara released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, running over but stumbling when pain tore through his side.

"Aaminah!" He wheezed, clutching his side and doubling over when he finally reached her. "You _absolute—"_

Aaminah grinned and stood, trapping Sato under her foot as she turned to hug Sugawara.

Sugawara melted into her embrace, breathing a sigh of relief.

He hadn't lost her.

He didn't need to fight her.

He didn't have to hurt her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust his forehead against her bosom.

_"Thank fuck—"_

"Save it," she pulled away, a light smack to the back of his head had him looking up at her, "we gotta go save the cap'n."

"You mean..."

He looked at the train pulling away from the loading bay.

"That's right. Let's go rescue your _boooyfriend_." Her hands worked into Sato's hair, tugging the blonde strands. "Give me those cuffs." She gestured to the ones on Sugawara's belt.

Sugawara momentarily fumbled, handing the handcuffs to Aaminah, "where are yours?"

"Duh, who do you think restrained cap'n Sawamura?" She latched them to Sato's wrists and a nearby gas pipe. Trapping him. "Let's go."

Sugawara nodded, "bike's this way!" Gesturing for the mutant to follow.

They made their way back to where Sugawara had left the bike, Aaminah clearing the chain link fence with ease, soaring over it as Sugawara struggled to climb it. The train they were chasing screamed passed, wheels screeching along the tracks.

"Over there," he pointed, "by the crushed metal." He finally hoisted himself over it, tumbling down the other side, a new sense of urgency igniting in his blood.

He had to save Daichi.

Aaminah found the bike easily, pulling it from its hiding place and turning to Sugawara as he approached her.

It was Sugawara's turn to be the passenger, and with Aaminah in control of the Ninja he wasn't sure if he wanted to be.

"I'll drive—"

"No, it's okay," Aaminah insisted, taking the front of the motorcycle, "take the time to rest."

Sugawara grimaced, climbing onto the back of the bike and wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay."

He could already feel the nausea threatening.

They sped off in chase of the train, Sugawara gripping onto Aaminah's middle tightly and burying his face into her back.

Sugawara tried to force his thoughts elsewhere, anything to distract him from the journey.

If someone had told him he'd be intimately involved with a captain, a captain he'd rescued only months prior...well, he would've laughed in their face.

But that was now his life.

Daichi had changed everything.

Four months ago he'd saved the man from the Nightshades, brought him back to a world that presumed him dead...

Those four months had been...amazing. He had no other words to describe it. Make outs in Daichi's office; quickies in the shower rooms; slow, luxurious nights in Daichi's bed...

What had started out as purely physical was now undeniably more than that.

Where he'd only been looking for no strings attached, no emotions, nothing keeping them together but their sweat slick bodies in heated moments... Daichi had made it so much more; made him want so much more...

But instead of telling him, instead of spending time with him in a way real lovers would, he'd been thrust into the same world from four months ago.

Now he was rescuing him all over again.

"Koushi!"

The air in the tunnel was frigid, chilling his body down to the core as shivers lanced up and down his spine.

"Yeah?" He called back, seeing the train in front of them.

He nervously sucked in a breath.

"Plan?"

"Get me on that train." He spoke without hesitation.

"On it."

He felt the g-force increase as Aaminah pushed the bike to it's limit in the tunnel, letting go of her body and securing his hands flat in front of him.

The bike leaned heavily to the right as they took the turn without slowing, his arms flying back up to embrace Aaminah and stabilise himself.

He exhaled shakily as the bike righted itself and the chase continued.

_Again._

_Try again._

This time he was quicker, watching the rear carriage of the train grow nearer and placing his hands flat.

Left leg up, foot pressing onto the body of the bike, the same with his right.

His hands gripped Aaminah's shoulders and he remained crouched behind her.

He quickly realised they were fighting a losing battle, "dammit, we're not gonna make it!"

Blue irises locked onto his own.

"Do you trust me?"

"Is that even a question?" He frowned, remembering the recent rift between them. "Of course I do."

"Then hold on tight."

There was a rush of air and then they were free from the tunnel, Aaminah immediately pulled right, towards a dirt path on the inside of the tracks.

_The wrong side._

"It's on the left, Aaminah!"

"And we will be, too!"

A sharp bend, and then Sugawara's stomach rolled as they became gravity's victim, falling onto the tracks, further ahead than they had been by just enough that they were parallel with the last car.

"Nice work!"

"Just take this and get him!"

She passed back his Eclipse, which he gratefully took before standing to almost full height.

He balanced precariously on the back of the bike, lifting his hands from her shoulders.

She moved closer to the train car, a step ladder offering access onto the roof.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" He replied, his body feeling numb from the cold weather chilling his sodden clothes and his damp body.

She suddenly swerved left, Sugawara using that as his chance to grip tight hold of the ladder, needing only moments to correct his footing.

His side burned; _roared_ in protest of his actions. But he'd done it. He was one step closer.

He took each wrung of the ladder at a time, ascending the cold metal and scrambling onto the top of the train.

Which one?

Which car did Daichi get taken into?

Sugawara pursed his lips, looking at the metal grate on the roof; air conditioning.

A weak point. An access point.

He smirked.

 _Perfect_.

He drew his Eclipse, swinging it outwards and feeling the weapon extend with clicking and whirring.

 _This really was perfect_.

He breathed in, driving the modified claymore into the gap between the grid and the roof, forcing the seam open.

He jumped inside.

Sugawara looked around the bare room, no sign of life.

Cross it off.

He stalked forward, thrusting the sliding door open and being met with the rush of wind and the next door just two feet away - across the coupling.

And the tracks.

That's where he was glad for the Eclipse.

He carefully tried to balance on the thick coupling joint, taking tentative steps and swinging forward, driving the claymore into the metal body of the train.

Then he forced the door open.

He scowled at the empty car, growling in frustration as he swung his weapon at the coupling and severed the metal with ease.

He watched the empty rear carriage pulling away from the main body of the train, Aaminah dodging it.

He shared a nod with her and pushed on.

To the next carriage he went, cutting away each empty car as a way to control his rage.

Finally, he saw his prize, four cars later.

"Daichi!"

"Suga...?" Daichi lifted his head, staring wide eyed at the other. "Suga!" He strained against his shackles.

"Daichi!!"

"Get outta here—"

Daichi's next words were drowned out by the sound of gunfire and searing pain ripping though his leg.

"Shit!"

He fell to his knees, the white hot anger of his wound rippling across his body from the source. Suddenly his Eclipse was embedded in his hand, straight through into the carriage floor.

"Shit!" He screamed to the floor, mouth left hanging open as he battled to draw in a breath through the shock of the injury.

A dark, sinister laugh that gave him chills.

"Nicely done, Sugawara Koushi." The laughter continued. "But your plight ends here."

"Suga!"

Sugawara could here thrashing.

Daichi?

He looked up and past his nauseating wound, past the sword protruding from his hand, through his bangs tumbling over his face.

Daichi was trying to break the chains.

Instead their enemy hummed, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He crouched down beside Sugawara, holding the barrel of his gun to Sugawara's temple.

Sugawara could feel the heat from the weapon's previous use, even though the metal wasn't touching his skin, it was hot enough that it didn't have to.

Daichi stopped struggling.

"Very good." Sugawara could hear the smirk from their enemy, once an ally, his lips undoubtedly twisted into a grimace with up-turned lips.

A deafening screech permeated the air, echoing through the carriage and through his body; bone deep.

 _Nightshade_.

He watched Daichi tense, memories of months prior undoubtedly festering in the captain's mind. Turning to the door to see the giant bird-like black entity, formless in a way that left it impossible to describe, but all too real; fear-striking.

"Shit—"

The tug on his palm reminded him of the position he was in.

Rapidly, the Nightshade grew nearer.

The enemy knew it was there too.

He raised his weapon, aiming for the bird.

"That won't—"

It was gone.

Sugawara opened his mouth to scream.

Aaminah burst through the door where the Nightshade would've, her eyes tainted black, blue irises standing out against it, raised skin along her cheeks like risen veins.

Like a Nightshade.

"You wanna pick a fight you can't win?" She asked, voice a low rasp and lilting, stalking forward with an almost drunken-like stagger.

“Aaminah—" their enemy growled, "I thought—"

Canines smirked, glinting in the low light, "you thought wrong~" Large black hands, thick white claws materialised behind Aaminah, reminiscent of the Nightshade.

Sugawara was bitterly reminded of their argument, of his words.

_You're a monster._

**_Koushi..._ **

_How could you keep this from me?_

**_I didn't mean to hurt you._ **

_Aren't we friends?_

**_Of course! Koushi, you're my best friend!_ **

_I don't want your friendship if you think this is okay._

_Monster..._

Sugawara looked back to Daichi, seeing his reluctance to look at the woman, fear etched deep into his features as he struggled to breathe, chin touching his chest.

He pursed his lips, looking to his Eclipse embedded in his hand.

"Cap!" He yelled, pulling the claymore from where it was pinning him with a sob and a scream, he leant heavily on the blade, crawling to Daichi's side and collapsing onto his lap.

“Suga—"

Sugawara took gasping breaths, clutching his side, he grimaced.

"Fuck." He panted, moving to kneel, quickly realising something was amiss.

The chains holding Daichi weren't the same chains as Aaminah's hand cuffs. They were thick, solid metal chains.

He jammed the claymore into the chains binding Daichi to the floor.

He twisted and struggled, but his strength was waning, he couldn't do it.

He had to...

But it hurt so much...

He couldn't...

He felt hands card through his muddy hair, looking up at Daichi, trying to keep himself upright.

"Stop..."

_What?_

"No—!"

"Stop...I order you to—” Sugawara interrupted with a hiss of a no! “You don't have to do this anymore, Suga..."

Sugawara pressed his lips into a tight line, fighting back the sting in his eyes, "I can't..."

"I don't want to see you hurting anymore." Daichi said.

Sugawara let out a soft hiccup of a sob, pressing his forehead to Daichi's lap in defeat.

"I _can't_... I love you..."

He felt the man beneath him tense, chains clinking and clanging, he dared to lift his head, Daichi's arms straining against the chains, undoubtedly causing friction between the link and the Eclipse embedded within.

Suddenly there was a jolt from the body beneath him. One final tug and the Eclipse severed through the chains.

Sugawara suddenly felt himself being held tight, scooped up and held close to human warmth.

"You've fought well, so let me take over." Fingers deftly moved his hair from his face, lips softly pressing against his forehead.

Tenderness he hadn't yet experienced with the other man.

"Rest." 

Sugawara could feel his final ounce of adrenaline and energy dissipate and he finally collapsed to the floor. Daichi said it was okay to rest.

Daichi stood, shackles still around his wrists and chains still hanging from them. The sound of the chains was eerie, Sugawara noted, sucking in a breath at the sound of steel dragging along the metal freight train car and the links caressing one another with a gentle lullaby of clinking. "And I love you too."

His heart hammered in his chest.

Daichi picked up Sugawara's discarded weapons, both the gun and his Eclipse, heading to the fight, swallowing his fear of Nightshades and his distrust of the woman before him.

"Aaminah!"

The mutant looked to Daichi, her eyes then landing on Sugawara just feet away.

"What—"

"I told him we'll handle it, let's go."

Aaminah pursed her lips "I—"

Another deafening scream from approaching Nightshades.

"Shit, they're following me." Aaminah was quick to say.

"What the fuck do you mean _following you_?"

"I mean my power, you can feel it, can't you?"

Daichi could.

The feeling of _dread_.

A feeling of extreme and disabling _fear_.

Aaminah was the source?

He scowled.

"Then _you_ fix it."

Aaminah sneered, "then don't get yourself caught." The again was left unsaid.

With a single leap she disappeared from the door, leaving the enemy to Daichi.

"Oh, captain, it sure is a pleasure to fight you." He jeered, arms behind his back as he stepped lightly around Daichi in a circle.

"I wish the same could be said for you."

He wasn't in the mood for this.

Daichi grit his teeth, looked behind him, eyes landing on Sugawara one last time before parrying forward and blocking the first attack with his own counter.

Swords clashed and Daichi used it as his chance to fire the gun in his free hand. The enemy dodged and he frowned in displeasure.

He _had_ to cut this short.

The pair were thrown off kilter, colliding into one another and then falling to the floor in response to the shaking of the carriage, Daichi losing his grip on the gun in his hand.

Daichi looked up, could see the tail of a large Nightshade, the ceiling of the train car beginning to buckle under the weight.

Where the fuck was Aaminah?

Metal creaked and groaned as it became clear the beast above them was fighting something - someone.

Aaminah.

"Stay focused, Sawamura!!" The enemy cried, running forward and before Daichi could react, he thrust his sword forward and into Daichi's shirt.

It didn't penetrate any further.

"What...?" The opponent's face crumpled in confusion, expression twisted.

"It's not common knowledge," Daichi began, tearing away the ripped fabric, "in fact, outside of Suga and the medical crew at the barracks I'm pretty sure nobody else is aware," the glint of metal, silver encasing the left side of Daichi's torso, disappearing beneath the still intact fabric around his arm and right side, "I'm less human that you realise, _former_ Captain Abe Hotaru."

"What?! What did you do to yourself?!" The enemy screamed, placing ample distance between them.

Clicking and whirring of Daichi's metal body, an oscillating hum as he rolled his left shoulder, making a dive for the discarded firearm.

"I didn't get the title of captain by sitting behind a desk all day."

Daichi aimed Sugawara’s gun and fired at his opponent, chains swinging from his arms.

He missed, but he expected nothing less of his former ally.

"I see...so that's the ravages of war, hm?"

"Try Varanus Nightshade."

The ceiling creaked again, the whole carriage being jolted by a Nightshade landing on the roof.

"Such a shame, a finely decorated officer such as yourself being so fatally wounded out of battle." Hotaru drew his weapon, swinging at Daichi.

Daichi dodged, ducking low and swiping his leg under his opponent, tripping him, "builds character."

He raised Sugawara's Eclipse, the claymore positioned to strike with one lunge.

Suddenly the train jerked, sending both him and the assailant off balance and he joined the man on the floor, chains digging into his palms.

"What the—"

Daichi used this as his chance to grapple Hotaru to the floor and restrain him, straddling his body in a way that left him immobile.

"What the fuck are you doing, cap'n?!" Aaminah's head appeared from the top of the door frame, looking in with upside down eyes.

"That wasn't us!" Daichi spat back. "Have you taken care of the Nightshades?"

Aaminah looked out from her position before meeting his gaze again with a deadpan stare, _"duh."_

She swooped in, landing on the metal floor with cat-like grace before crossing the distance between them, gripping the collar of Daichi's shirt.

"Now where's Koushi?" She hissed.

"He's—" Daichi turned to look behind him.

Shit.

Sugawara was gone.

"He was right there!" Daichi climbed to his feet, releasing Hotaru and noticing the open carriage door. "Suga!"

Hotaru moved beneath him, grinning wolfishly as he reached for one of the many discarded weapons on the ground.

Daichi ran to the door, hearing a gurgling wheeze from behind him.

He spun on his heel, watching as Aaminah had Hotaru pinned once again, under her almost weightless body, bladed tonfas embedded in his palms in a crucifix.

It reminded him to _never_ make an enemy out of the woman.

"What are you waiting for, Sawamura!?" Aaminah roared, snarling with fangs bare. She stood from her position.

"Let me go, you fucking mutant!"

Aaminah's head snapped back to Hotaru, her leg rearing back before driving into his skull harshly, Daichi could hear the sound of bone crunching under her foot.

He sucked in a breath.

 _Definitely_ do not get on her bad side.

"Stellar observation." She hissed, withdrawing her weapons from Hotaru’s hands, kicking him again for good measure.  
  
Daichi found her approaching him rapidly, a confident walk and a sway to her hips, high kneed and powerful in her long stride.

Daichi almost feared she'd do something similar to him.

"I know where Koushi is."

"You do?"

"Look." She pointed outside, to the door they'd entered through, objects that'd previously been getting further away now growing rapidly nearer at a startling pace.

"The train!" The pair realised, crossing the distance between them and the door that'd lead to the train.

Aaminah leapt across the distance, easily gliding across and landing in a crouched position.

She looked back over her shoulders, Daichi's stomach lurching and heart stammering at the sight of her blue eyes.

No.

 _No_.

Aaminah was an ally.

Not an enemy, _an ally._

Even if she was abrasive, argumentative, and downright disrespectful, she was an ally.

"Cap'n Sawamura! Are you coming?" She was stood at full height now.

Daichi steeled himself, backing up, he suddenly didn't like the look on Aaminah's face.

"You're gonna have to jump!" She called, eyes wide and fearful.

"I know, I—"

Wait... _fearful?_

"No, I mean, now!" She interrupted, her words gaining urgency.

Before he could even react she leapt back across the distance, gripping his arm tight and flinging him across the distance.

He hit the other side of the train with a thud, looking up to see the woman take down a Nightshade.

Varanus.

A Varanus Nightshade.

They never hunted alone.

Aaminah withdrew her Eclipse, the bladed tonfas tearing the Nightshade apart.

He watched her slash, and stab, and carve her deadly lullaby into the creature's form.

But he couldn't react.

Couldn't move to help as a second Varanus made it's offensive attack.

He was frozen in fear.

Frozen solid in bone crushing, blood stilling fear.

"Cap'n!"

He had to help.

But—

"Sawamura! We're gonna crash!" Aaminah called, drawing Daichi's attention to the approaching turn before the tunnel.

Fuck it.

He leapt across, joining Aaminah and ignoring the tremble in his body as he faced off against the creature, a beast whose species had mortally wounded him all those years earlier.

Using Sugawara's Eclipse he thrust forward, facing off against the second Varanus Nightshade.

 _Breathe_.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Repeat.

He'd be fine.

The beast lashed out at him, driving a clawed grip at Daichi, sending him careening off the side of the carriage, barely holding onto the safety rail.

"Cap'n!"

Aaminah distracted the Nightshade and Daichi climbed to his feet, struggling against the thoughts in his mind and the uncontrollable shaking in his body.

He stood in time to watch the creature fling Aaminah against the train, separated by the tracks beneath them, the coupling straining against the force of the turn.

"Aaminah! I know you hate orders, but go get Suga!" Daichi yelled, attracting the Varanus' attention.

Aaminah only watched for a few seconds before leaping into action, hoisting herself into the train car as they entered the tunnel, long tail helping her balance as she jumped.

"Koushi!" She called, running forward to the man.

He was seated on the train floor, the engine working at full pelt as he refused to relinquish control of the metal vehicle, refused to take his hand off the lever he was holding.

"Aaminah..." He rasped.

"Koushi we need to get off this thing!" She spoke with urgency, checking his wounds. "It's gonna crash!"

"I can't move..."

"Then I'm gonna carry you." The mutant insisted, scooping his limp form into her arms and moving to stand. “Jeez, I don’t know, you can somehow get across into here but then now you can no longer move?”

A loud noise caught her attention, turning to see Daichi shatter the coupling between the train and the first carriage.

"The Varanus?"

His expression said it all.

"I—I couldn't..." He breathlessly spoke, shaking his head. "We can't..."

"We're gonna have to jump. This thing isn't gonna stop in time." Aaminah changed the subject, looking at him.

"No way..."

"It's too late, it's gonna crash!"

The tunnel ended and the mutant shifted Sugawara into her left arm, cradling him, using her now free right hand to grip the back of Daichi's torn shirt, hoping it wouldn’t tear any further.

"Hey—"

She jumped from the train, landing in a pile of crushed metal with the two men pressed into her.

Fuck.

Fuck that hurt.

She was panting breathlessly, barely given time to recompose herself before she heard voices.

"I can't believe—"

She shushed Daichi with her finger to his lips, listening to the voices growing nearer before moving to stand and looking at Daichi with renewed vigour.

"We gotta go!"

She scooped Sugawara into her arms once again and began stalking away, the voices of their enemies growing louder, closer.

"Where can we..." She trailed off, looking for an exit.

"Airfield." Daichi pointed, grabbing her hand and ignoring the shudder as her claws brushed his skin.

They ran to the airfield, Aaminah listening to Sugawara's rattling wheeze in his lungs and his coughing with each step.

His arms encircled her shoulders and he held on as much as he could; not much thanks to his exhaustion.

Daichi used Sugawara's Eclipse to cut through the wire fencing around the airport.

"Ready?"

Aaminah vaulted the fence before Daichi had even finished speaking.

She looked back with a smirk, “ready."

They continued towards the hangars, but instead she watched Daichi head to a plane parked near the runway.

"This one is the closest to the one I learned to fly." Daichi briefly explained, climbing inside and immediately sinking into the cockpit and donning the headset.

Aaminah didn't like flying.

And putting Daichi in charge?

Trained pilot or not, she felt queasy at the prospect.

She bit her lip, settling Sugawara into one of the spare seats behind the pilot and co-pilot seats before taking the co-pilot position.

She buckled up and held on as Daichi messed with buttons and dials and levers that she could never imagine knowing how to use, let alone safely.

The plane jerked. The small carrier rolling forward onto an abandoned runway.

Daichi began speaking into his headset, prompting Aaminah to wear her own.

Aaminah felt the pull of the g-force on her body as Daichi ran the plane down the runway, her heart racing from the adrenaline.

She looked to the captain, only then realising that if she felt this way then how would he be feeling?

A human and a mutant had completely different physical traits and physiologies.

If she was feeling the strain then what would Daichi be feeling?

She exhaled in a rush as her ears felt like they were ready to burst, when had they left the ground?

She looked over the side, out the window to the world below and it tumbled away from their view.

"What the—”

"Are you okay, Aaminah?"

She looked to the man beside her, opening her mouth but finding no words passed her lips, instead resorting to nodding.

How embarrassing.

Acting so meek in front of someone she saw as a rival to her relationship with Sugawara, a rival to her position as a strong fighter, a rival to everything she held as hers.

Honestly her feelings were unnecessary and unfounded on the surface. But they were there.

So there must be a reason.

The headset she wore crackled into life and she pressed her fingers over the muffs to listen to what they had to say.

_[[You're cleared for landing. Over.]]_

"Thanks, Kuroo," Daichi responded, "we're about fifteen minutes away at our current speed. Over."

_[[We've already alerted the medics and they're on standby. How is Sugawara's condition? Over.]]_

"Stable for the meantime. Not sure the severity of injuries, more concerned about his energy level. Over."

_[[Medics will be ordered to intercept upon landing. It's good to have you back, capt'n. Over.]]_

"Thanks, Kuroo, it's good to be back. Over."

The headset fell silent.

"Aaminah."

Her eyes lifted from the console in front of them, looking to the captain beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Flying makes you anxious?"

"I just hate relinquishing control." She crossed her arms over her chest. Why lie?

"Then when we escape this let me teach you."

She opened her mouth to argue, to question his motives, she wasn't sure.

Why would he teach her?

"You sound so sure of yourself." She jittered, hating her voice for betraying her unease.

"Because I have a _great_ co-pilot." He looked at her pointedly.

Aaminah frowned at the statement, pursing her lips and looking to the controls in quiet contemplation.

Finally, she spoke, turning to the window to hide her face, knowing full well Daichi could see her reflection on the glass, "deal."

"Good."

She could hear Daichi's smile in his voice, tone soft despite the situation they found themselves in.

She allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts, turning to look at Sugawara and staring at his chest for a hiccupping breath.

Anything to ease her worry that her closest friend could possibly be dead.

She watched his chest rise and fall, eyelashes fluttering under the scrutiny, as if he knew she was watching.

She sighed, turning back to the front and watching as clouds around them lifted.

"We're landing?"

"I'm beginning to drop our altitude, yes," Daichi said, hands on the steering gear, "I went high to avoid detection, but now I have to bring us low again."

"I see..." Aaminah gripped her seat tightly in her clawed hands, gritting her teeth as the pressure in the cockpit began to change.

"When we get there I want you to get checked up, go with Suga."

"What about you?"

"I need to speak to Kuroo."

Aaminah settled into her chair, looking at the chains still hanging from Daichi's wrists, the way in which his metal body glinted in the night, a soft, almost soothing hum coming from his not-so-human chest.

His heart?

"What makes that noise?" She found herself asking.

"It... It's the air filter."

"Air filter?"

"To replace my left lung."

"Oh."

Aaminah hadn't known that.

"Hey," Daichi scoffed, "that expression doesn't suit you when it's focused on me." Aaminah's head snapped up to look at him. "If you're worried about my body then don't be."

_"As if."_

"Watch this." Daichi took a deep breath, pressing his lips tightly into a fine line, and exhaled quickly through his nose.

Aaminah didn't expect the high pitched whistle that escaped the captain's body.

Nor the dazed laugh from behind them.

And she definitely didn't expect the laugh from Daichi.

She was surrounded by _morons_.

Even her captain.

The rest of the flight passed quickly and before she knew it she was on terra firma once more.

She looked around, seeing several medics rush over with a gurney ready for Sugawara.

"Aaminah you go with him."

"I—"

She stopped when she heard the conversation taking place between Daichi and a member of the base.

"Where's Kuroo?"

"We...we're not sure. When you ended the transmission he got up and left suddenly."

"He did?"

"He said he wanted to investigate something," eyes were glued to Daichi's metal form, "but he's, um, yet to return."

Aaminah took off after the medics and Sugawara.

She didn't want to be a part of any more fighting today.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)
> 
> [Concept Art](https://i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank.tumblr.com/post/181775829009/character-concept-art-for-nothing-to-lose-a-new)


End file.
